Random Teen Wolf Pairs
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: vampygurl402 gave me the idea for this. I will do any pairing. Read the intro for more info and review for the pairing you want. All will be one shots.
1. Note To Readers

Hey guys, I'm doing Teen Wolf pairs. Review on your fave pairing and I will write a one shot for them.


	2. Wolve's Mate Derek & Stiles

Wolve's Mate

For: Arashi Wolf Princess (her birthday is today (Aug. 30))

Derek stared at Stiles not speaking. STiles laid on his bed, froze in shock.

"You could have waited." Derek said.

Stiles's face slowly became red. Derek moved over to him and pulled his hand away from his ass. Stiles moaned in loss and embarrassment. Derek smirked lightly as Stiles squeaked when he rubbed two of his fingers against Stiles's hole.

"Tell me what you want." Derek said, applying a small amount of pressure.

Stiles pushed against him; Derek moved back, repeating what he had said. Stiles whined, wiggling his ass in front of Derek.

"Finger me." Stiles whimpered.

Derek moved back toward Stiles, circling his middle finger around his hole before pushing it in. Stiles moaned and arched his back.

"You're always so tight." Derek muttered, adding another finger.

Stiles gripped the sheets under him. Derek's fingers were bigger than his, stretching him more. He groaned as Derek added a third finger. He pushed against Derek's fingers, moaning as the pushed against his sweetspot.

"N-no more, I want your dick now." Stiles whimpered, grabbing Derek's hand.

Derek took a step back and removed his shirt. Stiles was at his jeans quickly, removing them and the boxers. He sucked slowly as Derek fingered him.

Stiles pulled back with a pop. He kissed the tip before laying on his back and spreading his legs.

Derek moved between them. "You're like a cat in heat."

Stiles slightly blushed. "I can't help that I like your cock in me."

Derek smirked and pushed in with one swift thrust. Stiles arched off the bed. His arms wrapped around Derek's neck and moved to sit in his lap.

Stiles bounced in Derek's lap, panting and moaning as Derek held his hips and helped him move. This was one of their favorite ways to be close.

Derek's hands ran up and down Stiles's body, enjoying the soft feel of Stiles's skin. He could tell be the was Stiles was moving, he was close.

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles's cock. "Come Stiles, all over my hand."

Stiles shivered as he came, arching his back and clenching around Derek's cock. Derek groaned Stiles's name as he came inside Stiles, his claws coming out and clawing at Stiles's body.

Stiles yelped as something swelled inside him. Derek pulled Stiles close to him, rubbing his thumb back and forth in Stiles's hair.

"W-what is this?" Stiles whispered, shifting uncomtable.

"It's a knot." Derek answered.

"Why's it happening?"

"My wolve's choice for a mate is you."

Stiles moaned softly in happiness, joy filling his chest even with the pain of his ass. Derek nuzzled his neck and kissed it.

"I love you." Stiles said.

"I love you too, Stiles." Derek said, leaning against the pillows behind him and bringing Stiles with him.

Stiles snuggled against Derek's chest as Derek wrapped the covers around them.


	3. Heat Scott and Isaac

Heat Scott and Isaac

For: Taytay20903040

Isaac grained as the cold water did nothing for his heated skin. It felt like the entire room was a burning heater. A knock at the door made him jump.

"Isaac, you ok?" It was Scott. The one person he didn't want to see.

"Y-yeah." Isaac mumbled.

Scott opened the door and pulled back the curtain. There, under the water, sat Isaac. His eyes were gold, his claws and fangs sticking out. He was hard; his lean chest moving with fast breathing.

Isaac covered himself, embarrassed by his weak state in front of Scott. Scott turned off the water. Isaac looked at him. Scott said nothing as he grabbed a towel and handed it to Isaac

"You need to warm up." Scott said.

Isaac refused to move, draping the towel over himself. Scott stood, not moving. Isaac did the same, clenching the towel in his hands.

"Isaac." Scott said, his eyes turning red.

Isaac whimpered. "Scott."

Scott helped Isaac stand and moved him into his room. Isaac laid on Scott's bed, small, soft whimpers escaped his lips. Scott looked at him, sweeping his hand across Isaac's forehead.

"You're burning up." Scott said.

Isaac said nothing. Scott kissed his forehead. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's neck. Scott moved to sit on the bed. Isaac sat between his legs, head against Scott's chest and the covers around his body.

"Just rest, you'll feel better in the morning." Scott said.

The next morning Isaac wasn't better. His body was hotter than the night before. He was sweating and panting. The spot where he sat was wet both from pre-cum and a strange wetness from his ass.

Scott rubbed Isaac's back, unable to understand what was happening. Isaac pawed at Scott's chest, burning up on the inside.

"F-fuck me." Isaac whimpered.

Scott was taken back at the request. Isaac was quiet and at times a little timid and shy. Isaac wasn't one to ask something so dirty. What had gotten into him?

"Isaac." Scott whispered.

Isaac gripped Scott's shoulders. "Please, just this once."

Scott moved the bangs out of Isaac's face. "You'll be hurting tomorrow."

Isaac whimpered, pawing at Scott's shirt. Scott put his hand over Isaac's and kissed him. Isaac nuzzled into his neck and kissed it softly. Scott didn't understand _why_ Isaac was acting like this.

Scott gripped his phone as Isaac continued his kisses to Scott's neck. Scott had to hold back a moan as the phone rang. Derek answered on the third ring.

Scott explained the problem in detail, biting back moans that wanted to break free as Isaac sucked on his neck.

"It sounds like he's in heat." Derek said.

"I thought...ahh...that only happened to female werewolves." Scott said.

"In rare cases, it can happen to a male werewolf."

Scott bit back another moan as Isaac saddled him and grinded into him.

"You just have to please him." Derek said.

"Ok." Scott said, letting Isaac kiss him fully as he hung up with Derek.

Scott blindly searched for the lube in his nightstand. Isaac pulled back and pulled Scott's shirt off. Isaac then did the same to Scott's pants and boxers. He then turned around and pushed his ass in the air.

Scott squirted lube on his fingers and kissed his back as he pushed a finger in. Isaac pushed against it, moaning and begging for another. Scott complied, adding a second and then third finger.

As soon as the fingers were out, Isaac pounced Scott and pushed his cock deep inside himself. Isaac moaned with half lidded eyes and looked at Scott. Scott felt himself harden more at the lustful look Isaac gave him.

Isaac moved up and down, sucking Scott into him. Scott moaned and let his hands roam over Isaac's body. The room was filled with gasps and moans as they continued.

Scott pulled out, getting a whine from Isaac. He turned Isaac around and pushed back in. Isaac pushed his back to Scott's chest. They came together; Scott slowly pulled out, his cum followed.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and rested his head against his chest. Scott rubbed his back and slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Alpha Heat-Derek and Scott

Alpha Heat-Derek and Scott

For: Anonymous (Please leave a pen name if you are a guest)

The entire wolf pack sat in Derek's loft, passed out because of the heat. For once, Isaac wasn't scared of a freeze-he wanted to sit and cool down inside one.

"The power's going to be out for a few hours." Derek said.

The entire room groaned.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Erica whined.

Derek shook his head, repeating what he had said. Erica pouted, the heat annoying her more by the second. Scott looked the most bothered by it, laying on the kitchen floor shirtless. Derek's eyes flashed red as a wonderful scent came over him; the others smelled it too.

"What is that?" Cora asked, confused but the look Derek had.

"It's Scott." Isaac said.

Derek nodded.

Isaac helped Derek walk Scott into the bedroom. Isaac left as Derek looked at Scott. Scott's jeans were damp in the back, a wet spot showed too. There was a very visible bump in the front of his jeans.

"Derek." Scott growled, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

Derek growled back, pulling Scott into a rough kiss that has Scott panting when it ended. He whined as Derek shed his shirt but didn't move back to him. The wind was knocked out of Derek as Scott lunged at him.

"You're in heat." Derek said, groaning as Scott grinded his ass into his hardening cock.

Derek pulled Scott to a stop, hearing the whine that followed. He let his hand run up Scott's thigh. Scott moaned and rolled his hips, trying to get Derek to do more.

"Fuck me already." Scott whined.

Derek pushed him to the floor and turned Scott on his stomach, ass in the air. Scott shivered and moaned as Derek rubbed two of his fingers against the wet spot on Scott's jeans. Derek moved his hands around to Scott's waist and undid his belt. He pulled the jeans down and pressed his jeans covered cock to Scott's not yet bare ass. Scott let out a yelp.

Derek knew it wasn't just the hot day, it was also the fact that Scott was a young alpha who was, for the first time, going through heat. Derek had gone through it a few times, but he'd always been able to ignore it because he was a dominant alpha-Scott was the opposite.

The worst Derek had ever got in heat was a hard on that didn't go away for two days.

It was different for Scott. He _had_ to have a dominant male take care of the problem-something Derek was fine doing. Scott had helped him, why not return the favor?

"Derek." Scott choked, hands clawing the floor under him.

Derek rubbed his back, kissing the back of Scott's neck. "You've got to relax."

Derek put his hand in Scott's boxers and rubbed the wet ready hole. Scott moaned as Derek pushed a finger into him. Scott clenched around it, trying to pull it in deeper. Derek added a second and third, stretching and pushing them in and out causing Scott to moan again and again.

Derek removed the boxers and licked Scott's hole. Scott jumped in surprise for a moment before he got a hold of himself. Who could have known Derek was so talented with his tongue?

Derek pressed two fingers back into Scott and his tongue between them. Scott let out a rather loud moan, his claws coming out and clawing at the floor. Derek saw this and smirked. His tongue and fingers continued to abuse Scott's hole. The sounds coming out of Scott's mouth made him harder by the second.

Derek licked up his back. "You taste good." He whispered hotly in Scott's ear.

Scott shivered at the seductive tone of Derek's voice. He turned and put his hands on Derek's jeans. Derek let him take them off but stopped him when he reached his boxers. Scott let out another whine.

Derek pushed Scott down to his back and leaned over him. "This is what you want?" He taunted, pressing his boxer clad cock against Scott's ready ass.

Scott left out a choked moan and nodded.

Derek rubbed his hard cock against Scott's ass lightly, dragging another moan out of Scott. Derek wrapped his hand around Scott's cock and slowly stroked it. He could feel the pre-cum that leaked.

Derek leaned over to Scott's ear. "You're so hard and horny. All you and now is a good fuck right?" He thrust his hips to punctuate his words.

"Yes, please fuck me till I can't walk." Scott moaned.

Derek smirked and pulled Scott to his feet. He moved Scott to the bed. Scott faced him, hands pawing at the bed under him. Derek pulled him into another kiss. He pulled back, looking down at Scott.

"You're mine now, no one else's." Derek growled.

Scott moaned at Derek's words. "I'm yours, now fuck me."

Derek removed his boxers and held his cock at Scott's hole, circling it slowly. "All you want is a good fuck, that's all. My thick cock up your ass, ripping you apart on the inside."

Scott moaned and whined at Derek's dirty words, trying to get Derek's cock into him. Derek smirked and slowly pushed into Scott, filling him full. Scott groaned, eyes rolling back in his head. He could feel everything Derek did to him. Derek's cock was thick, making Scott feel as if nothing else would fit in him.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

Scott nodded. "You're big and thick, it feels strange."

Derek chuckled in his chest, leaning down and catching Scott in a kiss. Scott wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Derek gave a sharp thrust, making Scott pull back with a small howl.

Derek chuckled quietly, realizing he'd hit Scott's sweet spot. He pulled back and thrust back in, slowly increasing the speed. He pulled out and turned Scott on his side. He held Scott's leg up and thrust back in quickly. Scott groaned at the fast speed Derek had going. It felt good as Derek continued to hit his sweet spot.

Derek was on his side, holding one of Scott's legs, and trusting fast and harsh. Scott cried out as he came, white strings of cum coming out of his cock. Derek followed, causing Scott's back to arch as warm cum filled him.

Derek slowly pulled out, his cum followed, making him groan at the sight. Scott moaned at the loss, causing Derek to kiss his neck and pull him to his chest. Chest to chest, they looked at each other. Scott's eyes closed and reopened again and again.

Derek smiled and kissed Scott's forehead. "Rest, you're going to need it." He grabbed Scott's ass and squeezed it. "Besides, you'll probably be horny when you wake up."

Scott woke up a few hours later and, as Derek predicted, he was horny. He saddled Derek and began to ride him. Derek groaned, holding Scott's back and lifting his hips. Scott moaned and threw his head back.

Outside, the rest of the pack either has a pillow over their ears or had left to get some peace. Cora held a pillow over hear ears and kept her eyes squeezed shut. Boyd, Erica, Peter, Jackson, Stiles, and Lydia left. Isaac had earbuds in his ears, playing loud music to drown out the noise.

"How long can they go?" Cora groaned.

The moans, howls, and groans told her a long time. A _very_ long time.


	5. The Locker Room-Scott and Liam

Scott And Liam-The Locker Room

For: Guest

Scott pushed Liam in front of a locker, trying to keep him calm. "The sun, the moon, the truth."

Liam repeated the phrase, taking a deep breath after each time. Scott nodded, softly giving words of encouragement as Liam did this. Scott backed away slowly, taking two steps back.

"Are you ok now?" Scott asked.

Liam nodded. "Thanks.

Scott returned the nod, laying a hand on Liam's shoulder. "You'll get better at control, you just have to practice."

Liam looked down. "What if I never learn?"

"You will, it just takes time."

Liam didn't reply.

"Go take a shower now, the game's over." Scott said.

Liam followed him into the showers.

Scott stripped and slipped into a shower. Liam followed in suit but stopped at his boxers. Scott looked back, his hand stopping before he turned on the water.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

Liam looked down, his face red. "I like you...a lot."

"I like you too."

Liam shook his head. "I like, _like _you."

Scott moved out of the shower, bare naked in front of Liam with no shame whatsoever. Liam looked away, having his head pulled back by his chin. He met his alpha's eyes, at the moment they were red.

"Don't be embarrassed." Scott said, pressing a light kiss to Liam's cheek.

Liam's face became redder. Scott chuckled and brought his arm around Liam's waist and brought him into a deep kiss. Liam could feel Scott becoming hard against his stomach.

Scott pulled back, stroking Liam's cheek. "You're making me hard."

Liam looked down again, regretting in as soon as he did. His eyes landed on Scott's semi-hard cock. Liam left his cheeks become warmer. Scott's hand moved to cup Liam's cock outside his boxers. Liam whimpered and griped Scott's arms.

"Look at me." Scott murmured, giving a small squeeze that made Liam jump and moan.

He looked up at Scott and felt his face become warmer than before. Scott's eyes were red again, making his beta obey and listen to him. Scott pressed a soft kiss to Liam's lips.

"Do you want to?" Scott asked.

Liam nodded. "I'm just nervous."

Scott hushed him with another kiss. "You'll be fine."

Scott slowly striped Liam of his boxers, wrapping his hand around Liam's now bare cock. Liam let out a shaky breath as Scott slowly began to stroke him.

"Come take a shower with me, it'll help calm you down." Scott said.

Liam followed, face red as he walked naked into a shower with Scott. Scott turned on the water, moving back and letting Liam under it. His back against the wall and eyes closed; he didn't realize Scott had sank to his knees and took Liam's cock into his mouth. Liam gasped and yelped as Scott moved his head back and forth.

A rush left Liam as he came. He leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. Scott pulled back and cleaned up the mess on Liam's cock. Liam shivered as Scott licked his no sensitive cock clean.

Scott could tell by the way Liam was acting, he was now relaxed. Scott moved behind Liam and slowly stroked him back to life. Liam moaned as Scott did this, feeling the shivers running through him. Scott kissed his neck, hand lightly rubbing his ass.

"Are you ok with this?" Scott asked, two of his fingers slipped between Liam's cheeks but stopped at his entrance.

Liam nodded. "I want to...with you."

Scott slowly pushed his middle finger into Liam. Liam groaned at the strange feeling, moving his ass lightly to find a comfortable place. He yelped as Scott's finger hit something inside of him.

"Spread you legs just a little and place your hands on the wall." Scott said, moving one of Liam's arms to the wall in front of him.

Liam did as Scott said. His face was red; he felt exposed as Scott rubbed his back.

"Push back." Scott said, his hand moving to Liam's hip.

Liam did, shivering. The way he stood let him be in control. Scott stopped him a few minutes later, adding a second finger and getting another groan from Liam. He moved the fingers around in Liam, hearing the soft moans and pants that began to pour out of Liam's mouth.

Liam began to push against Scott's fingers. Scott stopped his movement, letting Liam control the speed again. His fingers slowly began to open him up as Liam groaned but ignored the pain. Each time Liam felt Scott's finger hit his sweet spot, his body gave a small jump.

Scott added a third finger, id didn't seem to phase Liam that much since he didn't stop. Liam's claws came out as Scott left a claw barely graze his sweet spot.

Liam stopped moving. "Do it again." He begged.

Scott let his clawed index finger graze the bundle of nerves again. Liam jumped and moaned. Scott pulled his fingers out slowly, causing Liam to moan at the loss. Scott turned him to face him(Scott), hands tight on Liam's shoulders.

"Last chance to back out." Scott warned.

Liam shook his head. "I want to...I want you."

Scott lifted Liam up, causing Liam to wrap his legs around Scott's waist. Scott placed his cock at Liam's entrance and slowly pushed in. Liam's eyes rolled back as his head fell to Scott's shoulder. Little whimpers of pain escaped him as he adjusted to something much bigger than three fingers.

"Relax." Scott murmured, rubbing Liam's back as he gave him time to adjust.

Liam shifted his hips lightly, a soft moan left him. Scott shifted, slightly pulling out before thrusting back in softly. Liam let out a quiet moan Scott barely heard.

"Does it hurt?" Scott asked, giving another soft thrust.

Liam shook his head. "It feels food, just don't go too fast yet."

Scott nodded, pulling out a little more and thrusting back in. Liam gripped Scott's shoulders hard as his claws returned. Scott thrust again, causing Liam's claws to dig into his skin. Scott groaned lightly, but didn't stop his movements. Liam was glad.

Liam moved his hands to Scott's back, clawing and moaning as the speed increased. Scott gave a hard thrust, making Liam's back arch. Scott did it again, making Liam cry out as he came, Scott following in suit.

Scott moved to pull out, only to have Liam stop him. Scott didn't move, instead he kissed Liam's neck and rubbed his thighs. Liam pressed his lips to Scott's; Scott kissed him back, tracing Liam's bottom lip with his tongue. Liam opened his mouth, sighing softly as Scott slipped his tongue into his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked once they parted.

"Nothing, I just want to stay like this for a few minutes." Liam said, looking down.

Scott tilted his chin up. "It's fine."

They kissed again tongue and all. Liam leaned against Scott when they separated, legs still tight around Scott's waist. They only sound was the shower running, which Scott turned up slightly when Liam began to shiver.

Liam didn't want to move. His legs wrapped around Scott's waist and arms under Scott's around his back.

Scott stayed under the warm water with his young beta and new lover. Liam looked at him as Scott brought him into another kiss.

XXX

"How come you never told me?" Mason asked.

Liam shrugged. "I guess I didn't know myself till now."

"What about Scott?"

"He already knew he was bi-used to hook up with some guy named Isaac. He used to go here."

The bell rang and Liam and Mason left to class. Scott caught Liam in the hall, giving him a deep kiss that had Liam looking dreamy the entire class hour.


End file.
